


Bucky's Not A Morning Person

by bluelvnch



Series: Stucky Cuddles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bucky's not a morning person and steve's a little shit, bucky's shirtless that's about it, stupid alarm clocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelvnch/pseuds/bluelvnch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alarm Clocks are the worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble that's probably been done before, but I saw this post http://stuckybucky.tumblr.com/post/90284536315/fromchive-holiday and I had to write it.

(Bucky’s POV)

 

Every morning. Every. Goddamn. Morning. _Beep, beep, beep, beep_ like it was mocking him. Steve certainly was by the way he just slept right on through it. That incessant beeping always managed to wake Bucky up at the most ridiculous hours.

 

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

 

The clock was Stark Tech, designed by Tony himself, and had been standard issue around the Tower. When it went off at two in the morning, Bucky wondered if Stark had set it deliberately just to annoy them.

 

_Beep, beep, beep!_

 

Bucky groggily sat up, pushing his hair out of his face. He stretched his arms and sighed. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, he never bothered to sleep in one since Steve usually got it off of him.

 

He looked down at Steve sleeping next to him then. It truly did confuse Bucky as to how a genetically engineered super soldier with a body like Steve’s could be so freaking adorable. 

Then again, no matter how many battles they were in or how many times he had to look up to Steve, to Bucky he would always be that little sickly asthmatic punk from Brooklyn that he had fallen in love with. He sat there for a moment and smiled at the way Steve was curled up and at how Steve was still holding his hand. He squeezed that hand and Steve shifted mumbling something unintelligible.

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 

The only thing ruining this perfect little moment was that infernal _beeping._  

 

Bucky groaned and leaned across Steve to try and reach the off switch. _Beep! Beep! BEEP!_ Ok it was definitely mocking him now because it was getting louder. Steve shifted underneath him, and Bucky couldn’t reach the bloody off switch!

 

 _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ Stark had to be doing this on purpose, it was their day off and they had both checked to turn off the alarm. Stark was probably watching this on a screen somewhere and laughing at how Bucky was totally not a morning person.

 

Bucky groaned again and stretched out across Steve until he was practically on top of the blond. He reached out with his metal arm and dropped his hand down in the general direction on the clock’s off switch. He heard the crunch of crushed metal and glanced up to see that it was indeed in pieces, crumbling over the bedside table.

 

Steve mumbled something that sounded vaguely like “thank god” and wrapped his arms around Bucky, clamping him in place. Bucky settled back down and closed his eyes ready to fall asleep, when a voice spoke through the ceiling:

 

“Mr. Barnes, sir will be rather upset that you’ve broken another.” JARVIS spoke calmly.

 

“We’re sleeping!” Bucky complained, nestling further into Steve’s warm side.

 

“It’s only Wednesday and that’s the fifth one you’ve broken this week.” JARVIS continued, ignoring Bucky’s complaints. “How many shall I order in to last you the week?”

 

“Can’t you just not order us any more?” Bucky groaned.

 

“Fine, but Sir will be very unhappy about this.”

 

“I’m sure he will be.” Bucky cuddled back down in Steve’s arms and closed his eyes.

 

-

 

(Steve’s POV)

 

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Ugh, that alarm clock was definitely malfunctioning or something, it shouldn’t have been going off so early.

 

Steve stayed as still as he could and kept his breathing even to fool Bucky into thinking he was still asleep. If Steve was honest, he didn’t mind the alarm because it meant Bucky would cuddle back up to him.

 

And that was just what happened, Bucky stretched out across him and smashed the clock to smithereens. Steve sleepily wound his arms round Bucky, and Bucky just snuggled back down to sleep.

 

Steve managed to tune out JARVIS’s complaints and just held Bucky a bit tighter. Steve might have hated being woken up so suddenly, but cuddling with Bucky definitely made up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to dedicate myself to writing more stucky, so if anyone wants to head over to my tumblr sparklysovietassassins and send me prompts to write I will be happy to do them. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
